


Darkness I Became

by MyPoisonedHeart



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Stiles Stilinski, Blood, Cannibalism, Evil Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Future Fic, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Violence, angst all over the place, experiments on humans, fucked up stuff, lots and lots of blood, lots of feels, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyPoisonedHeart/pseuds/MyPoisonedHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He who makes a beast of himself gets rid of the pain of being a man.- Dr.Johnson"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Now I Run From you

**Author's Note:**

> This...is...well, you read the warnings  
> hope you like it  
> I'm adapting one of my old stories to make it Sterek  
> the original is shorter and has a love triangle but i'm not sure about that yet  
> for now, i leave this here.

After the fire and losing his sister a few years later, Derek thought that he would never feel that devastated ever again, well…he was wrong; Losing his mate overnight was the final blown his heart could take. The worst part is that he doesn't even know if his mate is still alive or not, he’s just gone. Stiles is gone, he disappeared ten months ago and there’s still no trace of him anywhere.

One day Derek woke up and he was gone, clothes still on the closet, jeep still parked outside, no note or anything, just gone. He called until the voice-mail was full, the pack followed Stiles’ scent but the trace faded into a dead end. The police, the pack, even the Argents searched every inch of the town and the forest and they found absolutely nothing, no blood, no trace. Stiles Stilinski just evaporated on the thin air.

The hopes to find him started to die down, until most of the town was resigned that he wouldn't come back; pretty much everyone thought he was dead. The pack managed to stay together but simply because they couldn't leave their alpha in the state that he was now, completely broken and half mad. Derek looked for Stiles more than anyone until his pack forced him to stay home; he barely ate, he slept almost nothing and if he did, he woke up howling for his lost mate. He didn't talk and he went out every night, still trying to find him, only to come back alone and more broken than he was before.

The sheriff almost drank himself to death when the police no longer helped him look for his boy. Scott went wild and they had to chain him to the basement until he calmed down, which took almost a week. Erica, Boyd and Isaac mourned the loss of their friend and ‘pack mom’ as they used to call Stiles and worried over Derek’s madness, staying at home to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. The day Isaac found Derek sleeping on Stiles' old bed was the day the pack decided that they needed to take their alpha as far away from Stiles’ scent as they could. It took a lot of pleas and whining to convince him to even get out of the house, and to put him on a plane, they basically had to drag zombie Derek through the airport, buying tickets to New York; Peter knew a pack on the city, old friends of the family, they offered them to let them stay as long as they wanted, or at least as long as it took for Derek to snap out of his misery, which they knew it would take a lot of effort and a lot to time.

While they waited for their plane, the whole pack sat on the airport, nine grim faces sitting on a row. Erica, Boyd and Isaac talked quietly; Allison had Scott’s head on her shoulder, running her fingers through his hair, Lydia and Jackson held each other hands, Lydia fixing her makeup and Jackson keeping himself busy with his phone. Both of them, Scott and Jackson where glued to their mates after Stiles disappeared, seeing the agony that Derek was feeling and almost feeling it themselves, the two wolves were scared to death to experience what it’s like to lose a mate. Peter stayed with Derek, by his side all the time, taking care of his heartbroken nephew as much as he could, knowing by heart all the pain that he’s been through. Derek stared at the crowd with empty eyes and blank expression; His mind always thinking a million and some possibilities of what happened to his mate, eyes always looking through the crowd, waiting to see a pair of warm honey eyes and the bright smile that saved him. He felt numb; he already searched all he could, he cried and screamed and howled in pain until there was nothing left inside, only a hole in his chest and dull pain.

Once they got on the plane, Peter sat next to Derek, reading a book. Derek tried to sleep but failed miserably, too much noise and too much of the usual restlessness in his mind, he kept his eyes open, mindlessly staring at a couple with a baby in their arms, a chubby baby with big brown eyes, just like Stiles'. Derek felt a tug in his chest, almost choking, closing his eyes to hide the tears that threatened to escape; He remembered, the night before Stiles vanished, they were talking in bed.

_Stiles lied next to him, Derek leaving a trail of kisses up his back. “I think we should have a kid.” Stiles mumbled dreamily, resting his head on Derek’s pillow._

_“A kid?” Derek stopped kissing Stiles lower back, smiling widely. Many times he thought about forming a family with his mate but he never said anything, afraid to scare him, he was still too young._

_“Yep, I wonder if our kid could inherit your sour face.” He joked, sounding nervous._

_“I don’t know what I would do if they’re as hyperactive as you.” He kissed his way up Stiles’ column, kissing his shoulders and up to his lips._

_“You’re going to have to deal with us.” Stiles smiled, rolling to wrap his arms around Derek’s neck._

_“Challenge accepted.” Derek smirked._

_“I think you’re spending too much time with me and I’m spending too much time on my computer.” Stiles rolled his eyes, pulling Derek under him to rest his head on his chest, sighing contently._

_“Probably, you’re right.” He said with a serious voice. “I’m going to keep you more time in bed with me and less on your computer.” He growled playfully, pulling Stiles up for a kiss._

_“Well, sounds good to me, babe.” He laughed quietly, kissing back softly. Stiles reached for the blankets and pulled them up to cuddle on Derek’s chest, lulling him to sleep with the sound of his heartbeat._

“Derek, wake up, we’re here.” Peter shook his shoulder gently, to wake him up; everyone grabbing their bags and standing to exit the plane.

Derek opened his eyes, a lone tear falling as he felt his pain come back like a punch on the chest, leaving him breathless and empty, again. He rubbed his eyes and got up, grabbing his bag and following Peter down the corridor, to reunite with the rest of the pack. All of them got into four taxis, Peter giving the address to the drivers.

The city of New York passed by their window but all of them were too tired, emotionally and physically to pay attention to it. The taxis stopped in front of a luxurious apartment complex, in front of central park; everyone jumped out and paid the cabs, grabbing their bags and following Peter, running inside and away from the frozen rain that felt like needles on their skin. Everyone followed except for Derek, who was standing, frozen and completely shocked on the middle of the sidewalk; his eyes were wide open and a tear fell from them, confusing with the melting ice that hit his face.

Peter dropped his bags on the door and walked to Derek. “Hey, what’s wrong? Derek?... Derek?!” He shook his nephew and finally turned his head to where Derek was staring at.

“It…It’s him.” He managed to say, still in some kind of trance.

“What?” Isaac came closer, and before he could say anything else, a strong wind blew on their faces, carrying the scent of their lost friend mixed with the rain; All the wolves froze like Derek.

When Derek stepped onto the sidewalk, he looked around like he always did, unconsciously looking for his missing mate. And this time he spotted a figure, tall, lanky with longish brown hair and pale skin, wearing just a set of light black clothes, despite from the cold. From behind he didn't look anything like their friend but Derek knew it was him.

“Stiles…” He Derek breathed out, taking a few steps away from his uncle’s hands.

And as if he heard him, the figure turned around, dead brown eyes finding him through the crowd. Those eyes opened widely, reflecting pure sorrow. He shook his head, as if he was trying to erase the image before his eyes. He looked at the green eyes of his mate one last time before running away like his life depended on it.

Derek was not going to lose him again so immediately ran off after Stiles, dashing through the crowd, dodging as many people as he could. He needs to talk to him; he needs to know why, fuck, he needs to understand. Derek saw Stiles turn on the corner, crossing the street and running into the park, Stiles was running faster than he should be able to, and Derek noticed, even to him, it was getting harder to get closer.

Derek saw what direction he took and tried a shortcut through the woods. He ran until he saw Stiles’ ghostly figure right in front of him. Stiles stood still, looking at his mate and then a way to escape. Right there, Derek had a good look at him, he was 10 times paler and painfully skinnier than usual, and his eyes were dark, lifeless and so full of fear.

He tried to run again but Derek grabbed him by the hips, Stiles struggled for his freedom as if Derek’s touch burned his skin. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO, PLEASE!" Stiles begged, his voice sounding so desperate and broken.

Shocked to hear his voice like that, Derek let go of him; Stiles immediately stood up and tried to run.

"Why are doing this? Why you disappeared? Why?" Derek cried and growled in despair.

Stiles stopped and turned around, face flushed and eyes full of tears. “I had to..." He cried.

"Why?" Derek growled confused.

“He’ll kill you. You have to stay away from me. “He stared to back away, face contorted by pain.

"What!?" The alpha’s eyes sparked red, a dull blood colored red but still fierce and hurt.

"I can't...I don’t want him to hurt you… I'm so sorry, Derek. I love you...I'm sorry." His mate turned around and ran away, faster than a normal human should be able to do, leaving behind a trail of his scent mixed with something that Derek couldn't identify, something chemical and toxic, fading as it never existed in a matter of seconds.

Derek fell to his knees, claws digging into the ground, cutting through the roots of a tree. And once more he screamed, letting out the most heartbroken howl that the world ever heard, not caring if he scared other people. He sat on the ground whining and clinging to the faint, lingering scent of Stiles in his clothes; Eyes shining a little brighter but more broken and less human, digging his own claws into his arms.


	2. Animal I have Become

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what if you can see the darkest side of me

The pained howl echoed through the crowded streets, reaching Stiles’ ears and making him stop. “I’m so sorry, Derek.” He cried under his breath, wrapping his arms around himself.

Some people stopped and looked around trying to figure out what was that sound and immediately decided to ignore it, walking faster to get away from the ice-cold water. The weather got worst, raining heavier and colder over the city but never stopping it.

Stiles stood there in the middle of the street, unsure if it was worth the pain, He wanted to run back to Derek and hide in his arms forever but he couldn’t; He knows what Alexander is capable of, he knows he can kill the whole pack if he wants to. Stiles has to stay away from them and pretend like he didn’t saw them back there, he has to keep his heart away from this. 

Once the howl faded, Stiles took a deep breath, setting his jaw and fixing his hollow eyes on the street ahead him. Slowly he started to walk and before he noticed he was running again, he needs to get back before he crumbles on the floor. Each step he took further away from Derek, felt like a stab on his heart; The pain grew stronger and stronger and suddenly, Stiles stopped. A sharp pain ran down his spine and the air escaped from his lungs, forming a cloud of steam that disappeared into the night. He fell to his knees as the excruciating pain started to boil in his chest. He looked around desperately, trying to remember where he was. He pressed his hand on his chest, trying to breathe but every time the air came into his lungs felt like he was breathing broken glass. He stumbled a few steps, leaning against a building. He needs it, now.

He ran too far away from the building and he couldn't go back, not with the whole pack near the park. He couldn't let them see him again. His head felt like it was on fire but he managed to remember the apartment on 6th street, it was only a few blocks away. He got up, ignoring the people starting to gather around him, he pushed them aside and ran. His vision was starting to get more blurry and dark and every sound was rumbling in his head, the pain was becoming too much. 

A few blocks later, he stumbled down an alley, reaching for the emergency stairs on the side of the building. He climbed up the ladder, almost falling a few times; finally he reached the last floor kicking open the apartment window. 

As soon as he came into the apartment, he collapsed on the floor, landing on the broken glass. He couldn't scream, he couldn't move, he just curled up on the broken glass, clutching at his heart that felt like it was about to explode in his ribs. He lied completely still and breathing brokenly and with his eyes tightly closed, completely unaware of what was around him. Out of the darkness a pair to strong hands grabbed him by the arms, glass cracking under their weight.

"Look, I don't know why you came here, but you must have a very good explanation. He's going to be pissed because you didn't show up, but don't sweat it. I'll call him and tell him you're dying. “The man laughed, dragging the thin, trembling body to the luxurious kitchen, throwing him to a chair. 

Stiles tried to open his eyes to look at the man but he could only see the outline of his shadow moving in the darkness, his vision was too clouded for him to see clearly but he remembered that voice, it was Jensen. The man came back to the room with a roll of duct tape in his hand pulling at the tape that sounded like lash in the air on the quiet apartment. The sound made Stiles tremble, but he was too lost in his pain to move away or try to look.

Jensen held him still, securing his hands and legs to the chair with the tape. “Hang in there kid, I’ll get the stuff, he'll kill me if i let his favorite new toy die." Once he was sure that Stiles wouldn't be able to move an inch, he walked towards the living room, stopping in front of the center table; he kicked the bottom edge on the right side of the black metallic table, the corner opened, revealing a small keyboard, Jensen typed in the code and the middle of the table cracked open, leaning forward, he grabbed a small black box from the bottom of the table. 

Stiles could hear everything, imagining what was coming but by now he couldn't even breathe on his own, he was staring to faint from the lack of air. He heard Jensen come back and place something heavy on the table in front of him. 

"Okay, kid. You know this is going to hurt and that you'll go away for a little while. It was nice seeing you again." The man smiled, typing the code on the black box, the box opened letting go of the pressurized cold air that held inside, he lifted the lid and grabbed one of the little glass vials, he picked a syringe with a long needle, charging it with the vial. Fueled with the black shimmering liquid, he stood in front of Stiles. "It only hurts just this once, kid." He ripped open the front of Stiles’ shirt, placing a hand on his chest, he could easily see where the ribs didn't protect the heart, he placed the needle on that spot and sank the needle all the way in, basically stabbing Stiles' heart with it, He pressed the button and the glass vial was empty in a 4 seconds. 

Stiles threw his head back in a breathless scream, body coming back to life and going still again. His slow heartbeat became rapid and steady, breathing slowly, in and out. His eyes snapped open, honey brown turning slowly completely black and fading into shimmering, broken silver. His face became expressionless, staring with his mirror eyes towards the ceiling. 

Jensen took a step away, for safety. "Welcome back, little demon." The man laughed nervously, closing the black box and without turning his back on Stiles, he grabbed his phone. He dialed the number, waiting for his boss to pick up the phone. Stiles was looking at him, smiling cruelly, licking his lips as he looked hungrily at the man's neck.  
"What do you want, Jensen?!" An angry voice shouted at the other end of the line, deep and almost growling.

"Calm down, boss. I found your lost toy- well he found me. He was half dead when he broke into my apartment, i gave him his meds and he's tied up on my kitchen chair. Could you send someone to pick him up? I'm afraid the little freak will kill someone here or something. He's probably hungry and he looks like he wants to rip my face off to eat it, which he would probably do if you don't pick him up soon." He let his panic show a little, eyeing Stiles nervously. 

Stiles was smiling from the chair on the other side of the room, eyes glowing and reflecting what's in front of him. 

Jensen hanged the phone, and sat on the counter, grabbing a gun from beneath the marble slab, you know, just in case. He knew that if Stiles wanted, he would break free with little effort and jump on him to eat his face. "Okay, play nice, little freak. Your master will be here soon."

Stiles smirked, throwing a bite in the air on the man's direction, scaring the shit out of him.

“Jesus Christ!” Jensen jumped up a little, getting up from the counter and walking a few steps further away from Stiles. 

“Let me go and I’ll be good, I promise.” Stiles tilted his head slightly, smiling innocently. Even his voice sounded completely different now, it was calm, soft and darker, predatory even; if snakes had voices, Jensen was pretty sure it would sound like that. 

“No way, sweetheart.” He rolled up his sleeve, “Last time you almost bite my arm off.” He pointed at the scar on his forearm. 

“ Aw, I was hungry.” The boy pouted, “And you smell so good, I couldn't help myself.” He smirked, licking his lips. 

“Sweet lord…” Jensen sat on the other side of the room, leaving his handgun to grab a shotgun from beneath the decorative table. “Boss will be here in a minute to take you back…just stay there.” He checked his phone nervously, heart beating loudly.

“Your heart is going to leave me deaf, calm down.” Stiles laughed from the other side of the room, mindlessly chewing on his bottom lip. He breathed slowly and deeply, closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's too short, but i'm almost free to write the fic in peace  
> school is a horrible bitch  
> please, leave a comment and kudos  
> thanks for reading

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh, i suck.  
> thanks for reading this shit  
> more chapters soon  
> any mistakes, please let me know  
> leave kudos and comments, please  
> love you~ <3


End file.
